its them the Reds and the Blues
by cjmassey
Summary: I go to meet the reds and the blues
1. My new world and job

It was them the Red's and Blue's

It was a normal day for most people but not for me when I was walking to my door a light engulfed me and my surroundings got all burly the next thing I knew was that I was in a field with two buildings on both sides and it looked like I was in a canyon with at least four or five caves.

I had just looked down and show that a was wearing red and blue armor that looked like it was from halo, but as I thought about it I realized I was in Red Vs Blues I knew I would be a enemy to them at first because they would shoot at me and ask me where I am from. I started to walk to the Reds base to see what season it is, but as soon as I toke 45 steps to the base I heard someone yell enemy I knew who it was it was Grif because he was running to get inside and because he has yellow or is it gold armor.

I started to run to hide behind a rock because Sarge ran out with Simmons and Grif to see what Grif was talking about.

They show me look around the corner and started to run towards the rock I was hiding behind I looked at my pistol hold or what you want to call it and found out I had a pistol so I pulled out my pistol and aimed it in front of me where Sarge and Simmons would come from or just Grif as soon as one was right around the corner.

I asked them where I was and what time it was Simmons who answered my questions he said I was in blood G 1, but he said he did not know what time it is right now. I asked they why are there two buildings in this canyon. Simmons told me it is because they are fighting the Blues, he also said that if they killed the Blues they could go home. I yelled to the Reds that I am coming out from behind the rock so don't shoot I had put my pistol back in place and walked out of hiding. Sarge and Grif asked why I was here I told they that I do not know was in my room one minute, but the next minute I was here as if I was teleported here.

They told me that it was problem might have been a teleporter that was damaged and teleported me when I was walking. I said why is it that you all look like you all are going to kill me.

They told me that I should call their commander to ask for help, but I told them that it is ok I well just make trouble for them.

Time Skip two hours later

After they asked my name and other thing that I did not understand at all I told them that they all reminded me of some old friends I knew. They told me I could join them and hunt down the Blues with I said sure because they were fun to hang around. When they showed me a room I could sleep in they leave me to sleep, but I was thinking what season Tex comes.

I remembered, but I had a lot of time before she comes, but when she does and when tucker starts telling the Reds that we are the same I well start telling them ever thing so they can fight together and survive.

I don't know when she well come, but I do knew there is a lot of time. The two people I am going to tell are Grif and Simmons. The next morning I told Grif and Simmons I wanted to ask them something. They both followed me to the top the base I told them a little. I told Grif that his sister is coming to join the Blues and that she well arrive in a year or a couple of days.

He was confused about how I knew he had a sister and was pissed that she is coming here. They next thing I did was tell Simmons that I am not from the universe, but Simmons started to say that it is impossible, but I told him that I know Lopez is a robot and that Doughnut a solider that shows up will steal the blues flag. Simmons knew that I was from a other universe when I told him Lopez is a robot because he knew's Lopez is a robot and Grif started to say what Lopez is robot.


	2. It well happen soon

Simmons started to tell Grif that Lopez was make by Sarge so he could talk to someone and to have some one that will help him kill him.

Simmons stared at me and asked when and where am I from. I told they I am from earth were there is no aliens or we have not seen any yet. Simmons asked my about how I know what I told them and said that I am from another universe and that this is a show that hundreds of people watch. That surprised them, but most people cry and make fan fictions of you guys.

Simmons and Girf I trust you two the best right now so I am going to tell you that the Reds and the Blues are the same, but they are being used as subjects in a project to make more freelancers.

They both asked my what a freelancer is I told them that they did missions that involve killing and betraying their friends and fighting themselves some were killed and some are still alive.

Simmons, Girf never trust a freelancer with out me around ok, them both shocked their heads, good because they well kill you in a second if they wanted to and they were trained to do the most insane stuff and they have AI's with them and equipment that gives them a advantage.

They were scared that they could die that fast, make sure you don't tell a soul what I tell you, but when it is right I well tell the other Reds and the Blues.

_A week later

Donut has arrived so I guises caboose has also arrived so Tex well come tomorrow. I guise I well tell them when Tex gets here and starts to come to the base.

I was with Simmons, and Girf when Donut came up to us and asked for orders. Simmons and Girf told him that Sarge was not here and told him to go to the store.

After he leave told you guys, so he his going to get the flag and we well get him back safe and sound. I well tell you guys what to do and you must do it got it, they both said yes sir. We heard four snipers shoots and got to the warthog and went to were Donut was with the blues flag. I told Girf to turn on the radio so the Blues well look at us and start to run for cover.

I told Simmons to shoot at the rocks right next to them and make sure you don't kill them and when I see the tank we well start to walk around the rocks. We well survive but church well be shoot by caboose and leave the robots body and think he is a ghost.

We well do everything in order ok guys they both said yes sir urr I told you guys to not call me that. Donut should be by the Blues teleporter so lets go Donut well save us later in a couple or months or years ok guys, so he has to live no matter what.

We just got to Donut and the Blues ran for cover and hid behind so big rocks. Donut go to the base and not the Blues got it boy.


End file.
